


Birthday Wish

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer had gone and Yusei’s birthday soon arrived, but something had changed when he was least expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

It was 3:03AM of the third day of the ninth month.

The water was only lukewarm, but it felt good running down his heated body. Yusei ran his fingers through his hair, working the chips of hard soap into his scalp to clear away the dirt and oil. Sometimes he wished there was someone else to do his hair for him. Then maybe afterwards, those hands would slide over his flesh like the water was now.

Large, pale hands.

Yusei groaned and stuck his head under the water to rinse while he tried to banish the thought. That sort of thing would never happen. But his body was rebelling, his crotch waking at the fluttering images of another man teasing his lean form. The raven-haired teen gave in as his cock stood at attention.

He bit his lip to keep quiet as his fingers encircled his eager length and began to stroke it up and down at a slow pace. He savored the bursts of bliss that ran up his spine to the tips of his fingers and toes. Yusei leaned back against the steel wall of the tub, its cold surface shocking his skin and sending a ripple across his nerves. He bit his tongue, holding back a pleasured cry.

Yusei turned onto his knees, resting his free arm against the metal and his forehead pressed to the back of his hand. He increased his pace and concentrated on how the loose skin moved smoothly over the hard muscle.  
The shower wrapped around his body, and Yusei tried to imagine there was another pressed against him, holding him. Someone strong who could hold his own against him, someone with golden hair and amethyst eyes and a smug smile.

“Jack...” The name left his lips in a heavy breath. His body jerked and shook as he climaxed, spilling his seed to mix in the water running down the drain. He felt lightheaded from the rapture exploding behind his eyes.

Yusei turned onto his side once his body calmed down, panting quietly to regain his breath and not minding the continual spray from the shower even though it was now cool to the touch.

He sat up after a couple of minutes and turned the water off. While he dried off with his favorite worn out reddish towel, he supposed that wasn’t the worse way one could begin a birthday. Hopefully, the worse wouldn’t be so bad either.

Outside the bathing room, Jack padded away on bare feet back to his bedroom. This wasn’t the first time he had eavesdropped on Yusei while he washed. The smaller teen often took his showers after he thought the others were asleep.  
But this was the first time his dick had gotten so hard he thought it would fall off if he didn’t masturbate soon.

Yusei said his name.

He’d never caught a name coming from the other young man before, and the fact that it had been his was surprising. It was also the most arousing thing he had ever heard. Jack wished he could have been watching the raven teen gasping and writhing. He wanted the boy beneath him NOW.

The blond sat on his bed and pulled his swollen cock from his boxers. He could see in his mind how Yusei’s lips would wrap around his shaft and how blue eyes would be focus solely on HIM.

Jack gritted his jaw to keep silent.  
He would have Yusei. Now that he knew the other wouldn’t be adverse to it, he would find a way to make it happen. Yusei would be his!

~*~

Yusei left his bed shortly after 9AM. He wasn’t surprised to be greeted enthusiastically by his friends. Taka managed to scrounge up some eggs from somewhere to go with their usual rice and beans.

Blitz and Nerve were into their morning routine and already arguing over whichever conspiracy theory was the week’s topic. Rally was laughing at the pair as things really began to heat up.  
“Guys, love and peace! Come on!” shouted Taka, trying to calm them down. “Love and peace! So shut up!” Rally only laughed harder and his pleas went unheard.

Yusei smiled a bit as he watched. He didn’t have parents or uncles and aunts or grandparents, but this was his family all the same. He then noticed eyes on him and looked over to see Jack, who was sitting in his normal spot with his breakfast. Amethyst heat burned into his flesh. Yusei opened his mouth to ask what Jack wanted, but Rally interrupted him.

“Presents!” shouted the young boy, periwinkle eyes shining brightly. Rally’s hands were cupped together, hiding something in between them. “Ready, Yusei?” Yusei nodded, waiting to see what Rally had gotten him.

The boy opened his hands to reveal a shiny red and white button.

Yusei blinked. “Your lucky button?”  
“Yup! It even matches your D-wheel!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure!” Rally placed it into Yusei’s hand. “You’ll have all the luck you need with this.” The teen smiled.  
“Thanks.”

“Me next,” claimed Taka. From the big man, Yusei received a new pair of gloves. His old ones were worn out and developing holes on the fingertips. He slipped them on with a smile of gratitude.

Blitz and Nerve took their turns as well. The bluenet handed him a new card holster, this one capable of supporting two decks so Yusei could keep his normal deck and his Riding Deck on him. And Nerve tossed a black tee shirt with a red design at him. The man had noticed how threadbare his usual shirt had become.

“Thanks, everyone.” Yusei was grateful to have such caring friends that even in their poor living conditions they went out of their way to celebrate.

“What did you get him, Jack?” Everyone looked over at Rally’s innocent question. The blond snorted and turned away from the group.  
“None of your business.”

Nerve gritted his teeth and fisted one hand. “Don’t be such a jerk, Jack! This is supposed to be a party!”  
“If this is a party, I’m the King of Spain.”

Yusei stood from his seat, successfully distracting them enough to prevent what had promised to be an explosive argument. “I’m going to change then head to the junkyard. Jack, come with me.” The blond was silent but gave a nod of acceptance.

Nerve’s hands fisted, but he didn’t say anything until both were out of the room. “Che. Yusei’s too easy on that bastard.”  
“Give it up, Nerve,” Blitz said as he started to clear the morning mess. “You know he has a soft spot for him.”  
A moment later, the group could hear Jack and Yusei walk up the stairs to leave the subway.

Yusei led the way to the junkyard they usually scavenged in, with Jack trailing a couple steps behind. It was unusual behavior for the blond and Yusei wondered what had the other teen acting so strangely. Jack had definitely been more hostile than usual at breakfast as well.

If Jack wanted to talk, Yusei would listen. But Jack had never been the kind to confide in another with his troubles. Their journey was made in silence.

Decorated leaves made from brightly colored paper swirled around them as they entered the junkyard. From the signs and other trash that had been coming in from Neo Domino, they knew that some kind of autumn festival was taking place.  
Satellite didn’t have festivals like that. They don’t really have a changing of seasons either. The weather just got colder or warmer throughout the year. Without plants to tell them otherwise, what was there to celebrate? Even birds avoided the polluted Satellite cities, and there were hardly any animals other than rats around. Pets were a luxury few could keep.

Yusei walked over to the section he had been shuffling through just the other day, and Jack headed off in another direction. While the blond understood the theory of how to put a D-Wheel together, he didn’t have the ability to build one himself. However, he did have an eye for parts that were still worth using, and Yusei appreciated his help. He trusted the other teen to not leave a stone unturned, so to speak.

The smaller teen’s mind kept wandering though. His sleep after his shower had been less than restful. Dreams that left him sweating and panting had tortured him until morning light had begun to filter into his room. He only had maybe three hours of uninterrupted rest.  
Even now those dreams were haunting him, making him want to feel hands on his body and lips on his neck.

Yusei sighed and tried to focus on what he was doing.

Jack was having better luck in what he was looking for. While he also found several nuts and bolts that would be useful, he had relocated a misshapen box that contained two different-sized rings in it. With an old strip of cloth, Jack rubbed at the gold surfaces until he could see the color decently. They wouldn’t shine again unless he located some kind of polishing oil, but this would do fine for the meantime.

The young man was certain that the set had once belonged to a woman, though the rings themselves didn’t bear any particular markings to suggest that. It was the sizes they were in. Only one of them was large enough for either of them to wear on the hand. Jack planned to give that one to Yusei. He thought it would fit the raven teen’s middle finger the best. For the other smaller ring with the interesting double helix design, he threaded a leather cord through to wear as a necklace.  
Both the ring and necklace were slipped into his coat pocket. Then he dug through the junk again to gather more parts, he couldn’t go back to the other teenager with only some screws.

When Yusei came to find him at a quarter til three, Jack was in the middle of salvaging a perfectly good display monitor. “Jack.” The blond finally managed to undo the mount and disconnected the display from the unit it was attached to.  
“This is the size you wanted, right?” Yusei smiled.  
“It is.” The raven teen was glad to find that the stiff air around his friend had gone. So when his blue eyes met Jack’s violet, he was surprised to see unnamed emotions roiling just beneath the surface.

Something was different, changed. Even how Jack was approaching him now wasn’t the same as it had been just the day before. “Jack?”  
“Remove your left glove.” The smaller teen gave him a questioning look but did as the other wanted. The blond took his bare hand as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled something out.  
“Jack?” The blonde’s name left his lips on half a breath. The gold ring was carefully slipped onto his finger without a word of explanation.

Blue stared incredulously into purple.

“Do you understand?” Jack asked as he placed the necklace on himself with his other hand, light glinting off the ring. Their fingers twined together and Jack stepped closer to him. Yusei felt his heart pounding harder than he ever remembered it doing before.  
“I do.” Their warm breaths mixed, brushing over their lips and cheeks.

There was hesitation on both of their parts. Neither was the type to easily give away affection. But little by little, they drew closer until their mouths met, tentatively, awkwardly.  
The touching of their lips was light and experimental, ticklish almost. But they gained confidence and began to meet each other with more strength, more surety in their motions.

They kissed.  
They tasted.  
They gasped when their tongues accidentally met for the first time.

Their clasped hands tightened together, and their free arms wrapped around the other. Yusei hugged Jack around the neck, pulling closer to better taste him.  
Jack embraced the smaller teen around the waist, his hand grasping a sharp hip and lifting him up for more.

Shocks of need and pleasure tore through their bodies when their groins grounded together. Jack’s hand moved from Yusei’s hip to his ass, squeezing and kneading, making the raven teen moan more.

The pair stumbled over the garbage until Jack was able to press Yusei against a beaten up wardrobe. With the wood for support, Jack lifted Yusei higher and firmly bucked his hips. “Ah!” Yusei arched and wrapped his legs securely around the blonde’s waist.  
The sound of their jeans rubbing together was drowned out by their pants and moans. Their focus was solely on each other and the pleasure that was swallowing them whole.

White teeth nipped Yusei’s slim neck. “Drop your legs,” Jack growled in a tone dripping with need. The raven teen didn’t hesitate to obey. The blonde’s hand quickly opened both of their pants, freeing their straining erections.  
Jack wrapped his callused fingers around their hard cocks. The teens moaned and exchanged fierce kisses as the blonde’s hand moved over sensitive flesh, eliciting bursts of ecstasy through their nerves.

It was unbearably hot inside their clothes. The cloth stuck to them from the sweat beading all over their bodies in a fine sheen.  
Jack stroked faster, even as the tangling of their tongues and the building heat made it harder to breathe.

“Jack...” Yusei was gasping, his gloved fingers clenching in Jack’s hair. “Ahn...!” His whole body shuddered as teeth left their mark on his throat. His legs felt weak, and if not for the bigger teen on top of him, he would have collapsed long ago. Yusei’s hips were jerking with every pass of the blonde’s hand. He bit his lip, trying to hold on just a little longer. A deep purr rumbled by his ear.  
“That expression suits you.”  
“Nh!” And Yusei was cumming, spilling white ribbons between them and dirtying Jack’s hand and their shirts. He felt Jack’s body spasm not long after, mixing their seed.

The world was silent around them except for their heavy breaths.

The pair stayed that way for a while before cleaning up as best they could then grabbing the parts they salvaged to head back to the West Domino Subway, acting like nothing had happened between them. The change in their relationship wasn’t something they were ready to share.  
The weights of the rings were enough for them.

~*~

It was 3:07AM of the fourth day of the ninth month.

Yusei stood under the lukewarm spray of the shower again, only this time he stared at the ring on the middle finger of his left hand. Water slid over the smooth surface and momentarily clung to the edges before falling away.

He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. It wasn’t a dream. Jack wanted him as much as he wanted Jack. His groin stirred to life in response to the thought and similarly hardened as he remembered their activities just a few short hours ago in the junkyard.  
Yusei wrapped his fingers around his cock, not resisting the temptation this time. Jack wanted him, had proved it. It wasn’t an impossible dream any longer. “Jack...”

Strong arms wrapped around him, shocking the young man for a moment. They were warm and real, no longer just a fantasy in his head. A hot mouth latched onto his neck, making him moan. “Jack.”  
“Yusei.” The blonde’s hands slid over his body.

Large, pale hands. The ones the raven teen had dreamt of for almost a year.

Jack shifted closer against him, and Yusei could feel the ring on Jack’s necklace press into his back. Yusei smiled and kissed his new lover.

It had been a very good birthday with the best presents.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
